The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which I refer to as `Summer Jim`. The fruit is a yellow-fleshed, cling stone type, highly colored and attractive in appearance and maturing in mid-July, which was discovered as a bud sport on a Red Jim nectarine tree, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,518.